chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Callum Herriford
Callum Luke Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the third child and second son of Helena and Jackson Herriford. He will have the ability of Contemplation, Sensory Paralysis, Anti-shield and Psionic Energy Perception, Absorption And Manipulation. Appearance Callum will be slenderly built throughout his life. He will be a small infant, and then short for his age as a child, but he will later hit a rapid growth spurt in his late teens. At full height, he will be 5'10. He will have dark, almost black hair and medium brown eyes. Abilities His first ability will be Contemplation. This ability means that Callum will be able to force himself to focus, thinking clearly and logically. His emotions will not then interfere with his judgement and he will be difficult to distract. He will be able to think much more quickly and concisely when using this ability. Additionally, it will give him resistance against mental control, emotional control and abilities which cause distraction. His second ability will be Sensory Paralysis. Callum will be capable of paralysing people's senses. He will need physical contact to do so. He will be able to affect the senses of others and affect his own as well. He will be able to easily blind or deafen a person, or remove their sense of taste, touch or smell, but he will find it more difficult to remove multiple senses at once. He will also be able to undo what he has done, restoring the senses, and will not need contact or even proximity to do so. He will only have to think that he wants to reverse it. His third ability will be Anti-shield. Callum will be immune to all shields and defensive abilities. He will be able to pass through a forcefield by simply moving through it. His psionic attacks will also pass through forcefields without even slowing. These could be physical attacks such as punches, or projectiles such as bullets or thrown objects. No shield will be able to protect against him, since his ability will be active before the shield is raised, but he will never prove immune to another immunity. He will never enable another to pass through a shield. His final ability will be Psionic Energy Perception, Absorption And Manipulation. Callum will be able to see psionic energy as faint strands of coloured light. The energy will be formed from thoughts and therefore he will be able to interpret what he sees in order to infer what people are thinking. He will only see psionic energy from human thoughts. He will be able to absorb psionic energy from his surroundings and release it in blasts. These blasts will cause mental pain and memory loss. Strong blasts could knock a person unconscious. Family & Relationships *Mother - Helena Herriford *Father - Jackson Herriford *Older sister - Aoife Herriford *Older brother - Tomas Herriford *Younger sister - Bitsie Herriford History & Future Etymology Callum is a Latin name meaning "dove". His middle name, Luke, is Greek and means "man from Lucania". His surname is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters